


Enterprise

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is destroyed, now what? Based on the 2009 movie, but with a nod to a TOS movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: So, I wrote my weekly drabble for the LJ comm kirkmccoy100, with the prompt "Enterprise". The word limit is exactly 100 words, and while do I like what I wrote, which is[ here](http://cedarrapidsgirl.livejournal.com/52517.html), I really wanted to write a little bit more. So I copied and pasted my original 100 words, added in more details, and yay! The extended version, below! :D I call it a drabblelet!**

It felt like deja vu, but Jim didn't know why. It felt like he had done this before somehow, but he knew he hadn't, and he sure as hell didn't have the time to dwell on it now. Everyone that hadn't been killed when these idiots attacked had been evacuated to the planet below, and the enemy on the ship thought they had prisoners on board. Well, they only had one, and she was going to take her revenge. As the fire raged and the explosions started coming, Jim couldn't look anymore. He buried his face into Bones' neck as the _Enterprise_ exploded, killing the rogue aliens. Everyone stared as the ship's wreckage slowly faded from view like a setting sun. Over the wind on the fiery planet, only Bones heard his lover's whispered question. "Bones, what have I done?" "You know you had to, Jim, to save us all. You turned death into a fighting chance to live." Bones whispered into Jim's ear, stroking his hair. Jim nodded. He knew Bones was right. And sometime, Jim promised himself, he would avenge the deaths of his crew lost in this skirmish, and the death of his ship. But right now he had to take care of some business, and what was left of his crew. Then he straightened, wiped his eyes, took a deep breath and turned his thoughts as what to do next.


End file.
